Coming Out
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: Harry was tired of the way things were. He wanted Draco to stop hiding and come out to the public. Will he succeed? Harry/Draco. Slash. Not HBP and DH compliant.


Prompt: "I'm tired of us hiding!"  
>Theme: Birthday<br>Characters: Harry/Draco

**A.N.: **I'd like to thank Dest for being an amazing beta and helping me with this story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR holds those rights. I just play with her characters.**

* * *

><p>Today has not been a good day for me. It is a week before my birthday and I am meeting Hermione at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to plan my birthday party. I really don't want a birthday party. I'd rather spend the day with the love of my life. Hermione however insists that I have one, whether I want it or not. With this in mind, I decided to help plan the party. At least this way I know what to expect.<p>

I am brought out of my musing by Hermione sitting down across from me. "Hello Harry."

"Hey Hermione. Why must I have this party again?"

"You have wiggled your way out of a party every year since we left school, that's why. Plus, we all want to meet this mysterious boyfriend of yours."

"So that's what this is about, you guys meeting him."

"Well we all want to know who he is. You've been keeping his identity a secret. We want to know who has stolen your heart."

I sigh saying, "We've talked about this Hermione."

"I know Harry but what does he have to hide?"

"It's not that he has anything to hide. It's more like he doesn't think you will like him."

"Why wouldn't we like him Harry?"

"Trust me, some wouldn't be happy with my choice in boyfriend." How do I tell them that the main I love is the person who taunted us throughout our years at Hogwarts?

I heard Hermione sigh and look like she was going to argue more. I really hope that she will just drop it and talk about something else.

She must have decided against it and instead said, "So how about we get going on this party. Who all do you want to be invited?"

"I don't want very many people there. I just want you, the Weasleys, Oliver and Katie, Remus and Severus. That should about cover it."

"What about the mystery man? Is he going to come to the party?"

"I don't know, Hermione, probably not."

I don't really know what Hermione says next because all I can think about is how to get Draco to come to the party and tell everyone about our relationship. I hate hiding our relationship from my friends. I hate seeing them out with their girlfriends or boyfriends, knowing that I have to keep mine a secret_. I need to talk to Draco about coming out to everyone. If I have to I'll just…persuade him to do it because it's my birthday. Yeah, that will work._

I'm once again brought out of my thoughts by Hermione, this time by her waving her hand in front of my face. "What?"

"Harry, are you okay? You sort of spaced out."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Can we deal with all this later? I just…I need to go."

"Sure Harry. Are you sure that you are okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I stand up and say as I'm leaving, "I'll talk to you later Hermione."

I apparate back to Potter Manor with the intent of talking to Draco. I knew Draco was still here when I left to meet Hermione. I just hope he hasn't left.

I walk upstairs to our room, hoping to find him there.

"Draco," I call as I open the door. "Love, are you here?" Not getting any answer, I check the bathroom. "Not here either," I say to myself.

I leave the room in the direction of the library. Draco could almost always be found in there if he was at the Manor.

As I walked to the library I thought about the upcoming conversation with Draco. I knew it would be hard to convince him to go public with our relationship, at least with my friends. We formed a truce at the beginning of our sixth year, so why wouldn't they accept him as his boyfriend. Apparently that didn't matter in Draco's mind though. He has told me that the truce was nothing compared to accepting Draco dating their best friend. I didn't know what it would take to convince Draco, but I was going to do it no matter what.

I found Draco curled up on one of the couches in the library. I walk over to him and give him a kiss. "Hey." I say as I sit down next to him. "What are you reading?"

"I'm doing research for a potion I'm working on." Draco closes the book and places it on the table. "Uncle Sev and I are trying to create a potion that would take away the moon's pull for werewolves."

"I remember you and Severus talking about that. It would basically turn a werewolf into an animagus, right?"

"Basically, yes. The werewolves would keep their wolf forms but would be able to shift in and out of form at will instead of being forced to during the full moon."

"Draco, do you realize what a potion like that could do for werewolves? They'd be able to have jobs, live normal lives, without worrying about being 'vicious monsters'."

"Trust me Harry; I know. We are going to try as hard as we can to create the potion but there are no guarantees."

"I know Draco. I wish you and Severus luck."

"Thank you love." Draco leans over to give me a chaste kiss before saying, "So how did your lunch with Granger go?"

"First of all Draco, her name is Hermione. You will have to get used to calling her by her name eventually."

"Sorry Harry."

I sigh, knowing that it will take time for that to happen. "It's okay. As for lunch, we didn't get far into the planning of the party."

"Why?"

"We talked about who to invite to the party and Hermione asked if you were coming. That led to the talk of when they will meet you and I didn't know what to tell her."

"You tell her that they will meet me eventually, when I know they will accept me."

"They would accept you now if you gave them the chance, Draco."

"No, they wouldn't Harry. I'm Draco Malfoy, the cold-hearted Slytherin Prince who made your first five years of Hogwarts hell."

"You aren't that person anymore Draco. You haven't been for years." When Draco had no comeback, I continued, "I'm tired of us hiding! I'm tired of not being able to go out in public with you because you are scared of what others will think." I start pacing in front of the couch, not even remembering when I stood up in the first place.

"I just…need more time."

"You need more time? How much more time do you need Draco? We've been together for over six months! How much longer than that do you need?"

"I…"

"You know that Draco, you can have as long as you want. You are too scared to be known as my boyfriend. You won't even do something as simple as go to my birthday party with me, where only my close friends will be. Until you can do that, I don't want to see you."

"Harry, are you breaking up with me?" Draco was crying, but I'm not backing down on this.

"That's up to you Draco. I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of the secrets. You have to make a choice. Your choice will determine where we go from here." I take a breath, trying to hold back the tears until I am away from Draco. "Now please, leave." I turn towards the door and walk away. If I don't leave now, I'm not sure if my resolve will hold.

When I reach the door I stop to say, "I love you Draco," before leaving the library for my room, where I curl up on my bed to cry.

**A.N.: Read and review! Next chapter coming in the next couple of weeks.**


End file.
